It is proposed to study the toxicity and the efficacy of varying combinations of percutaneous trans-catheter heaptic artery occlusion using Sephadex microspheres and radiofrequency induced heaptic hyperthermia in the therapy of V-2 tumors implanted in the rabbit liver. Theoretic considerations suggest that this comnbination of therapies may be synergistic against primary and metastatic hepatic tumors if toxicity is found to be acceptable. The animal tumor model utilized closely mimics of pathophysiology of primary and metastatic human liver tumors. The proposed methodology is applicable to human hepatic tumors with minimal modifications, is capable of both selective and repetitive application, and may be used in conjunction with surgical debulking to facilitate disease control. Malignancies involving the human liver are a commonly encounterd problem in the practice of surgery which are rapidly fatal and for which no curative therapy presently exists.